Alex Rider Mission 2-A bullet in the Windsheild
by robyndistrict12
Summary: Now Sabrina has a new family. She is finally happy. When Scorpia decide to claim their revenge on Alex. They take Sabrina. Of course Alex needs to rescue her. Will it be the MI6 way or the Alex Rider way? Rated T for language and violence and mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second Installment in my series.**

* * *

Alex Rider sat on the grass,his girlfriend Sabrina Pleasure sat on his legs. Her long curly hair cascaded down her back. It blew gently in the warm summer's breeze. His hand rested gently on her thigh. She looked down texting back her worried foster mother. She sighed and put her phone into her short's pocket. She turned so she was facing Alex.

"She's worried" she said rolling her eyes.

Alex looked at his girlfriend. He could tell she wanted to go back home. He sighed and pulled her hands into his.

"I love you" he said.

Sabrina giggled and leant forward meeting Alex halfway. She kissed him. Alex put his hands on her head. His fingers stroking her hair. She got up pulling Alex up after her. They took hands and walked back over the grass towards the housing scheme where Sabrina lived with her foster parents. Walking up the street the heat was showing. People were out sunbathing,doing their washing. The air was filled with children playing and shouting to one another. Before she went into the house Alex kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and went inside and closed the door.

* * *

"Sir" a gruff voice said.

Mr Point picked up the black mobile sitting on his desk. He put it to his ear.

"What have you got?" he barked.

"The Rider brat,he seems to have a girlfriend" the voice said.

Mr Point put down the phone. Alex Rider was covered from every angle. Jack his carer kept him safe when he was home. He was protected at School and MI6 were constantly watching the young spy. This girl whoever she is. She could prove useful. His phone beeped and he looked at the photo in front of him. There was two a picture of Alex and this girl kissing,and another of them walking across a park. The girl was beautiful. She was slender and slightly tanned. Her hair was long and thick. He looked Alex. The boy loved her. The adoration in his eyes made him sick. He picked up the black smart phone that lay on the table in front of him.

"Find her" he said.

* * *

**24 hours later.**

Sabrina stood in her bedroom getting dressed. She slipped her school tie on. She sighed thinking about Alex. She got dressed absentmindedly. She looked out the window and saw someone walking up the street. For a warm day he was dressed pretty weird. He had on all black including a pair of black sunglasses. He looked up at Sabrina and she ducked quickly. Her back crashing against the wall as she sat. She was breathing hard and when she pulled herself back up the man was gone. She carried on getting dressed. She went downstairs and started to eat breakfast with her foster parents. As she eat her way through a bowel of cereal and listened to her father drown on about forgot the man she had seen this morning. Soon the doorbell rang and Alex came into the kitchen. Sabrina smiled and stood up,she took her blazer from her peg and walked out of the door.

"Sabrina!" her mother shouted

"Yes?" Sabrina answered turning around.

"Your father and I will be late out tonight,so please don't wait up,just go to bed" She said.

Sabrina nodded and turned to walk away

"Just one more thing,please be careful" Shouted her mother closing the door.

Sabrina laughed and turned to Alex

"Nothing ever exciting goes on around here anyway" she said.

Her and Alex joined hands and walked on towards school. Sabrina became quiet and just listened to Alex talking about MI6 and school. The heat shone down. Her blazer becoming hot in her hands.

"Sab?" Alex asked.

Sabrina turned and looked at Alex. Tears watered her eyelids. As the rolled down he checks Alex hugged her close.

"Hey" he said hugging her tightly

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I think somebody's following me" Sabrina whispered.

"What?" replied Alex.

Sabrina told him about the man at her window this morning and how scared she was. Alex hugged her and told her,it would be okay. They reached school and Alex gave her kiss and left her. She stood waiting for her friends. She cheered up quickly forgetting all about her problems.

* * *

Mr Point sat in his office watching his phone. He drummed his fingers on the black surface of the lit up and started to ring the vibrations shaking the table. He watched it for a moment before picking it up.

"Talk" he said.

"Sir,the girl is called Sabrina,that's all we know,and tonight she will be home alone"

Mr Point smiled and put down the phone. Ending the call. He called his secrecy and told her to arrange a team to bring him Sabrina,and quietly if they could help it.

* * *

Sabrina was finished school and stood at the gate waiting for Alex. Her friends had already left. So she was waiting alone. Soon Alex came walking across the field. He had already took off his blazer and it was hanging out of his bag. His top had been undone and his tie was losley around his neck. She smiled and waited for him to come over.

Alex looked at Sabrina. She was still perfect. Her hair and makeup done with not a bit out of place. She held her blazer in one hand and a big folder in the other. He smiled at her and walked away from his friends. Remarking he would see them tomorrow. He walked over and kissed her. Sabrina smiled and put her folder in her bag. Giving Alex her free hand. As the walked home. Sabrina was talking like usual filling Alex in on the gossip from school. She started a rant on some teacher and seemed to be getting right into it. Alex looked at her . She seemed to have forgot about this morning and this pleased Alex. When they reached Sabrina's street. He changed the conversation.

"Sab?" he asked.

"Yes Alex?" she replied.

"Will you be okay tonight,being alone and all?" he asked nervously.

"Sure,I will!" Sabrina laughed. She stopped and gave Alex a hug.

"You worry to much" she said.

She walked up to her front door and opened the door waving to Alex as he walked up the street. She locked the door behind her and went upstairs.

* * *

Alex went in the front door. The bang brought Jack to the hall.

"Hello" she smiled. Her American accent still thick even though she had lived in London for years.

"Hello Jack!" Alex said smiling.

He went into the sitting room and sat down. He opened up his bag and pulled out his course work. Jack came in and handed him a bowl of noddles and some form of sauce. Alex smiled his thanks and continued to work on his projects. He sat there for a few he was finished. He yawned loudly and looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock. He checked his phone,to check if there were any messages from Sabrina when he saw there were none. He collected his stuff and went upstairs. When he was halfway up Jack came to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm just going out for a while,is that okay?" Alex smiled and nodded.

He continued to walk up when he heard Jack lock the door. He went into his bedroom dumping his stuff. He grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. He had a shower and then returned to his bedroom. He changed into other clothes and sat on his bed. He pulled out his phone and went to text Sabrina. He felt really tired and closed his eyes falling asleep. His phone falling out of his hand onto the bed.

* * *

Sabrina came out of the bathroom. She sat down on her floor and started to dry her long hair. She sat there tapping her foot to the rhyme of music she could hear over the hairdryer. She turned it off and combed it through. She stood up and left her room taking her phone with her. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. She took milk out of the fridge and poured some into a glass. She started to drink it and pressed a button on her phone, it lit up displaying a photo of her and Alex acting like idiots. She smiled at the memory. Then a loud crash brought her senses back. She looked out of the kitchen and down the hall. The front door had shadows at it. She shook with fear. Had she locked the door. She remembered when she came in she had turned the lock. Then behind her,she heard a smash from the back hall. Someone was trying to get in. She turned to leave the room. When the front door burst open. Sabrina screamed and ran. She ran down the hall and up the stairs. She looked left at the men and noticed a red scorpion on his house was long and rather big. They'd expect her to go into her room. She took a left and ran into her parents room. She jumped into the closet closing the door behind her. She took her phone and phoned Alex. A few seconds later and a voice came active.

"Hello?" Alex said sleepily.

"Alex help me" Sabrina begged in a whisper.

"Sab! what's wrong?" Alex's voice now full of worry.

"They're in my house!" he whispered.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"I don't know,they have a scorpion on their jackets."  
Alex was quiet.

"Sabrina,you need to get out of there,now!" Alex said.

"I can't!" Sabrina said.  
"They're in the house."

"Climb out of the window,I'm coming to get you!"

Sabrina opened the door of the closet and looked around. The room was empty. She got out and walked across the carpet. The noise from downstairs hadn't stopped the constant smashing of things in her house.

"Alex" she whispered into the phone

"I'm really scared".

She opened the window and put her hand on the edge. The door burst open and they burst guns trained on Sabrina. She screamed and dropped her phone. She walked backwards until her back met the wall. Two of them grabbed her and started to drag her out of the room.

"Alex" she shouted.

Her phone lay on the floor. Alex's name still on the caller ID. She fought them,but they were too dragged her out the house and up to a tall man dressed all in black too,apart from the logo on his jacket. He wasn't wearing sunglasses either. He looked empty and unforgiving. She was shoved at his feet.

"Sabrina Pleasure?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

He smiled and walked away.

* * *

Alex came into the street. Honestly how do people miss this kind of thing. As he ran down the street. He saw Sabrina sitting in the middle of her garden. She wasn't hurt just scared. Alex drew his gun from his back pocket and turned off the safety. He cocked the gun and ran up to the men. One smiled.

"Rider" one said.

"Give her back" Alex spat pointing his gun at the man.

"We need her,but I'm sure she'll be fine"

Sabrina looked up at Alex. Silver tears ran down her face. He looked at her he wanted to hold her close. To tell her she would be okay.

"Alex!,watch out!" she shouted.

Alex went to turn when the butt of someones gun met the back of his head. He crumpled to the ground. Sabrina was the last thing that entered his head before he passed out,the world swimming to black.

* * *

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been away studying for Exams**

* * *

Sabrina sat in the back of the van Scorpia had placed her in. The inside was white and silent. Enough to drive someone insane. The van stayed flat which worried Sabrina. There were no jostles or jumps the drive was smooth. They had been driving for what seemed hours,her bottom really hurt. She got up and walked about trying to stretch her legs. As she stood she wobbled. She had been sitting still for too long. She thought of Alex all alone on her lawn. Would anybody see him? What if he had concussion? Thoughts buzzed through her head. Truthfully she didn't know what to do,she was here and Alex was there. Scorpia seemed more interested in Alex than her,she was obviously just the bargaining chip. Like usual. She leant against the wall and slid down drawing her legs up tucking them into her chest. She placed her head on her knees and tried not to cry.

* * *

A few hours later and the van stopped 's heart jumped into her mouth. The doors opened and she looked up the bright light hurting her eyes. She decided not to move,they needed her so they wouldn't kill her. One came in and picked her up. Sabrina fought him. He lifted her down and placed her feet on the solid ground. She felt rather dizzy. Another took her hands and tied a piece of rope around them. Sabrina showed her unhappiness by thrashing wildly. Eventually they got a grip of her and walked her into the building. She let her feet drag on the floor. She could feel the skin ripping underneath the concrete but she didn't care. She came face to face with a tall man. He was one of the people who are attractive but knew. That put Sabrina right off him. He was skinny but hair pushed to the side. Gelled childishly like a school boy. He smiled.

"Miss Pleasure?" he asked.

He looked at the girl before him. She was even more beautiful in person. She had long thick curly hair resting on her hips. She was dressed in pajama. He looked down and saw her tanned feet sticking out of the bottom of her were bloody and starting to bruise. Sabrina noticed him staring

"I'm sorry" she remarked sarcastically.

"If I knew I was going to be captured I would have packed a suitcase."

The man looked at her. Without hesitating he raised his arm and struck Sabrina across the face. She looked left seeing stars. She blinked and looking at the man with fury.

"I'm Mr Point" the man said.

"Get used to living here,you'll be here until your boyfriend makes an appearance."

One pulled her over to the cornor and opened the door to a small bare cell. He pushed her inside. Sabrina turned around and watched him lock the door. He looked at her,Sabrina stared back the red mark becoming visible on her left cheek. She sat on the bed provided. Like home she thought. She bared it out of Alex to come last time. It only took 15 years,she could wait.

* * *

Alex's eyes opened slowly. The light was shinning through but he was still blind. He sat up slowly to avoid the dizziness and looked around. This place was a mess. He stood up and went into the Pleasure's house. Mostly everything was smashed or overturned. Going upstairs to her parents room, the closet she had been hiding in was still open. He picked up Sabrina's white phone from the floor. Amazingly the screen not cracked. He hit the button and it lit up. Showing the photo of them taken last year at Sabrina's birthday. His heart panged. He was going to get her back. Leaving her house he returned home. Jack came out of her room yawning. She saw a sweaty and angry Alex standing in the kitchen a white phone clasped to his chest. She looked at him raising her eyebrows.

"Explain" she said.

Alex collapsed into his chair and started to tell Jack everything he knew. He paused and ducked right on cue for Jack to turn and swing for him for being stupid. She sat down at the table and handed him a bowl of cereal.

"So what's happening?" she asked.

"I'm going to go to Mi6 and get help,we'll break Sabrina out."

Jack chewed her cereal thoughtfully.

"Fine,but your not going yourself."

Alex smiled and nodded crossing his fingers under the table.

* * *

Retuning upstairs Alex had a shower and changed into fresh clothes. He placed Sabrina's phone on the dresser and smiled fondly. He took his coat and went downstairs. He bid Jack goodbye and left the house,the door closing with a bang. He put his phone to his ear.

"Blunt" he heard. He giggled he had missed that voice.

"Sir,it's Rider. I need your help."

He heard the long sigh and then

"What?"

"Sabrina has been captured by Scorpia. I need a team to help me rescue her." Alex said.

Mr Blunt sighed deeply.

"You know they want you Rider,by acting the hero and swinging in there is only going to get you in trouble." Mr Blunt replied.

"This isn't some muck we're taking about Mr Blunt! This is Sabrina,my Sabrina and she could get really hurt."

"Fine Rider,we will send a team out for a few hours today,If they can't find Miss Pleasure then that's that. They will get bored of her eventually" Mr Blunt Remarked.

"Then they'll kill her" Alex said softly.

Mr Blunt looked at Mrs Jones and sighed deeply. He clicked the button and terminated the call.

Alex looked at his watch. It was ten to eleven. If they didn't find Sabrina he would go himself. He turned and waked back into the house. Jack came to the living room door.

"Well?" She asked.

"It's all good,they're going to search for her" Alex lied.

Jack smiled and turned around walking back into the kitchen. Alex bounded up the stairs and went into his room. He pulled the gun out of it's holster on his dresser to tossed it onto his bed. Followed by some ammo. He put a small knife there too. He sat down on his bed and put his phone where he could see it.

* * *

Sabrina sat in her cell. Her skin was rubbed raw from the coarse rope around her wrists. It was quiet. She looked around. There was a few men working on computers but nobody was paroling. She looked down at the ropes around her wrists. She tried to pull them out. Her skin screamed in pain. She looked around for a sharp object. She saw one of the bars on the cell had a point. She fell off the bed landing on her stomach. She army crawled along the floor until she came to the sharp point. She rubbed her wrists up and down. She lip her lip as blood poured down her arm. Finally the rope came away. She stood up. Pulling one of the kirbeys from her head she inserted it into the lock. Twisting it left and right until the door creaked open. She slipped out. She swallowed nervously. There was a door across the other side. She needed to get away. Running low she passed the table then men were sitting at. She could here them typing on their computers. She stood up and bolted for the door. They heard her. She heard the shouts from behind her. She ran to the door and pushed it open the bright light hurting her eyes. She ran out and found herself in a car park. The place was full of them. She ran towards the open gate. She went unnoticed until an alarm started to flash and scream. She could hear the men behind her shouting at people to stop her. She turned to looked and ran straight into someone. She looked up and saw Mr Point looking down at her. The men caught her and grabbed her. Sabrina gasped in pain as they twisted her arms behind her back.

"Condition of her wrists?" Mr Point asked.

"Bruised and bleeding sir!" One barked.

Mr Point smiled.

"Our escape artist is proving difficult give her metal cuffs."

One kicked her in the back of her leg. She wobbled and fell to her knees. As they put the cuffs around her wrists. She felt the metal bite into her already sore skin. Mr Point nodded to one who pulled her hair forcing her head back. She closed her eyes trying to keep her tears in. Mr Point stroked her face with his finger. She winched slightly when he touched her cheek. He raised his arm and slapped her again. She fell to the side but the grip on her hair kept her upright. Her face burned. Mr Point looked at the beautiful girl before him. He was going to wreak that pretty face of hers. He punched her square in the face. Her nose and mouth gushed with blood. Sabrina screamed and blood ran out of her mouth and onto to her pink top. Mr Point walked away. The men pulled her to her feet and dragged her back inside. Her eyes relaxed when they went back inside. Mr Point was standing inside and moved against the men. She wanted nowhere near the man. They dragged her forward stopping in front of him. He smiled and took his phone out of his pocket. He put it to his ear listening to the dial tone. Sabrina then heard Alex's voice.

"Hello" Alex said.

"Alex" purred Mr Point.

Alex's blood ran cold. This wasn't MI6

"Who are you?" Alex demanded.

"I'm Mr Point" He replied.

"Where's Sabrina?" Alex said.

"Alex-" Sabrina shouted. One of the men slapped his hand across her mouth

"Quiet" He barked.

Mr Point sighed "Well she's here,she's okay for now."

"I'll do whatever you want,let me speak to her first."

Mr Point rolled his eyes and walked over to Sabrnia and pulled out a knife.

"You talk when you told to".

Sabrnia nodded and the men let go. Mr Point took a hold of her and slipped the knife against her throat.

"Alex" he said.

"What?" He replied.

"You're going to talk to Sabrina then you are going to meet us at North Street at Seven tonight. She will die if you don't corporate. If you bring anybody else,she will die."

"Fine" she Alex.

Mr Point put the phone on Sabrina's ear.

"Talk" he said.

"Alex?" Sabrnia said.

"Sab,are you okay?" Alex said.

"Mostly" she said. She shifted uncomfortably

"I'll get you back Sab,you're going to be okay. I love you" Alex said.

"I love you t-" Sabrnia started as Mr Point pulled the phone away. He pressed his finger against her lips.

"Alex you understand?" Mr Point asked.

"You're sick" Alex said.

Mr Point smiled and ended the call. He turned to Sabrina and kneed her in the stomach. She fell to the floor. Her breathing harsh. She rolled on her stomach and closed her eyes.

* * *

Alex looked at the clock. It was almost time to go. He got dressed and went down the stairs. He looked around the door. Jack was watching the television but she was almost asleep. He opened the front door and slipped out. He ran to North Street and saw what looked like Scorpia. He tucked his gun where he could reach and walked out. He saw Mr Point standing there. The man was cocky. He had his hands in his pockets and was casually chewing gum. Alex stopped before him.

"Wheres Sabrnia?" Alex demanded.

Mr Point rolled his eyes

"Such a romeo Mr Rider,she's fine"

"I want to see her,or this goes no further" Alex said.  
Mr Point nodded and Two men brought out Sabrnia. She was a mess. Her eyes were half closed. Her face was bruised and beaten. Her clothes covered in her own blood. Her arms were behind her. Alex could only imagine and she had a piece of tape across her mouth to keep her quiet. Not that she looked like she was in any state to speak. Alex turned to Mr Point. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Mr Point. Every single gun was the trained on Alex.

"She's not okay" Alex shouted.

Mr Point smiled.

"You've no chance Rider,surrender now and you'll live" he said.

Alex sighed and nodded putting his hands up. He dropped the gun. Two men came over and grabbed Alex's arms,twisting them up behind his back. Mr Point opened his mouth to speak then Alex flipped himself over. He fell to the floor and grabbed his gun spraying bullets everywhere. He fought his way through the crowd and turned looking at Sabrnia who looked back. Her eyes were empty. He needed to save her as soon as he could. He turned and ran towards home.

* * *

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been pretty busy lately and found time now to update,I have other stories being completed I would appreciate If you could check them out.**

* * *

Alex opened his front door and went in banging it behind him. He ran upstairs avoiding Jack's glare. He opened his laptop and started typing. He opened his hacking site and plugged his phone card into the sie of his laptop. He tracked the call on his phone,the phone was silent for a few mniutes and then made a ding. An address poped up. Alex grinned and put the adress into google. He finally tracked it to a warehouse just south of North Street. Alex was going to go in there and save Sabrnia tomorrow. Closing the lid of the laptop when Jack came in. She looked at Alex,he wasn't hurt his hair was a little out of place,the boy was breathing hard,what was he up to?

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Tom's" Alex lied quickly.

Jack raised her eyebrows.

She then turned and left the room. Alex wasted no time. He grabbed his phone and dialed Tom's number.

"Hello" a voice said.

"Hey man,it's me" Alex said.

"Alex?" Asked Tom in shock.

"No time,can you cover for me,say I was at yours? I need to save Sabrnia tomorrow" Alex said in a rush.

"Let me come with and I'll cover you" Tom said.

"Fine" Alex snapped hanging up.

* * *

Jack went down the stairs and picked up the phone. She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"a voice said.

"Hey Tom,it's me Jack."

"Oh hey there Jack,you good?" Tom said.

"Yeah,really good,was Alex round are yours tonight?" Jack asked.

"Yes he was" Tom lied trying to keep his voice steady.

"That's okay then" Jack laughed.

"I thought he was lying to me"

Tom laughed.

"Aw,well Jack I need to go,I'll see you real soon"

"Bye Tom" Jack said.

Jack put the phone down and went into the living room,sitting down. She felt satisfied that Alex hadn't lied to her. She put the TV on and settled down.

Alex sighed with relief and went to bed and tried to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Sabrnia lay on the floor. It was cold and hard. She had remained there since they had returned the night before,she had lay in the same position for almost seven hours. She had been kicked repeatedly and left there. It was her fault that the plan to capture Alex had failed. She rolled over the metal still biting into her wrists. She couldn't move without feeling immense pain. She couldn't even speak. Her head pulsed with pain and fear. She didn't know what was going to happen. She thought of Alex. She knew he hadn't abandoned her but a little bit inside her couldn't help but feel he had. Her face was bruised and bloody. One of her eyes was so swollen she couldn't even open it. A light was on and she craned her neck to look. The only noise was the constant typing. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she couldn't. She moved slowly until she felt more comfy. Then she lay there. Eventually dropping over.

* * *

Alex's eyes snapped open. He rolled over looking around his quiet bedroom. The sun shone brightly through the closed curtains. He reached over and picked up his phone calling Tom.

"Hello" Came the reply.

"Hey man" said Alex getting out of bed yawning.

"So when are we going? Tom asked.

"About half an hour,it's almost half past one" Alex said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Well cool,see you then,bye" Tom said hanging up.

Alex got dressed and went down the stairs. He looked around the room. Jack was sitting on the couch still in her pajamas chewing her way through a bowel of cereal. Alex smiled and sat down next to her. Jack smelt really nice today. Alex decided to play on this.

"Jack" Alex said smiling.

Jack sighed.

"What Alex?" Jack said.

"Can I go out with Tom today?" Alex asked.

"Sure,as long as you don't get hurt" Jack replied.

"I won't" said Alex

He went into the kitchen and made himself toast. He stood chewing thoughtfully looking out the window. There was a bird making a nest,she was very busy. Three small eggs sat in the small nest. She jumped backwards and forwards collecting the odd stick here and the small branch there. The next thing a large crow swooped down and stole an egg from her nest flying away. The mother bird screamed after the crow. Alex felt tears come to his eyes. It reminded him of how Sabrina's mother and father must be feeling. He turned away and left the room waving goodbye to Jack as he left.

He made the short journey to Tom's. The boy must have been came bounding out. Tom was a short boy with neatly cropped brown hair. His eyes were a pretty shade,he had broken more hearts than Alex could name with those eyes. He smiled at Alex and stopped before him.

"So where are we going?" Tom asked.

"A warehouse near North Street" Alex replied.

Tom tried to remember the geography lesson he hadn't been listening to yesterday.

"Okay?" Alex said.

"Sure" Tom said.

* * *

Sabrnia lay on the floor. She groaned as her head spun. She tried to move but felt a shooting pain up her leg. She groaned and lay flat. She heard the squeak of shoes until a shadow fell across her. She looked up to see Mr Point. He smiled at her. Two of his men picked her up. She put weight on her left leg and cried out. She hopped around trying to break their grip on her arms. Her movement was restricted so she could move too far. They dragged her over to the lightened part of the room and shoved her in a chair in the middle. Sabrnia sat on it and instantly felt the wood hurt her backside. She tried to move but strong arms pushed her back. She wriggled about until Mr Point brought his hand across her face. He grabbed her chin and squeezed her cheeks. She felt the tape being lifted slightly from her mouth. She tried to force her tongue out to wetten the surface but to no avail.

"Alex will be here" said Mr Point.

"You're bait,he loves you and would die for you"

Walking away he left Sabrnia sitting there.

* * *

Alex and Tom reached the warehouse. Alex pulled a small black gun out of his pocket and slid off the safety. Tom looked nervously at him.

"Don't be scared Tom" Alex said walking into the warehouse.

"Does getting shot hurt?" Tom asked nervously.

"Yup,like a bitch" said Alex.

The warehouse was long and cold,but seemed empty. Alex walked through slowly. His wore trainers squeaking against the floor. Tom followed behind trying not to look afraid as he was. They entered a clearing and Alex looked through. He could hear the sound of muffled crying. He peered around the wall they were crouched behind and saw Sabrnia. She was just sitting there in the middle of the floor. A single wooden chair. Obviously that was a trap. Alex was smarter than that.

"Tom" he whispered.

Tom looked at Alex worriedly,he didn't like the sound of it already.

"You need to go free Sabrnia" Alex said.

"Why me?" Tom whispered his voice full of fear.

"They will be expecting me,you'll be a surprise" Alex replied.

"Will they hurt me?" Tom asked.

"No" Alex said.

Tom walked around the corner.

"Hopefully" Alex said.

Tom looked at him. He heard him. He narrow his eyes.

"No" he mouthed.

"Go" Alex mouthed back making a shooing gesture.

Tom walked down the long area. As he got closer he recognized Sabrnia. She was a mess. Her hair and face were covered in dried blood. Her left eye was swollen shut. She was sitting there. Her right leg at an angle,it was clearly broken and causing her a lot of distress. He smiled at her. She looked back at him. Her eyes said hello. Mostly because she couldn't. Tom reached forward and gripped the edge of the tape and pulled it to the right dropping it. Sabrnia moved her mouth and licked her dry lips. Tom walked behind her and bent down. He looked at the handcuffs. He wasn't sure how to get them off her. He came around and put his hands on her waist and pulled her up. He picked her up. She was light as a feather. He turned to walk back to Alex when he heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you"

Tom shook with fear and looked around.

A tall man came out of the shadows. He was wearing a black suit and had gelled spiky hair.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Im-" said Tom.

"You are?" said Mr Point.

Tom sighed and said "I'm Tom"

Mr Point nodded. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small revolver gun. Pointing it at Tom.

"Put her down,Tom" he said slowly.

Tom gently placed Sabrnia on the ground making sure he put no pressure on her hands or broken leg. He turned back he thought of the movies he had seen and done what old school spies done and put his hands up.

"Rider!" Mr Point shouted.

"Show yourself,or we'll kill the boy and the girl."

Alex smacked his head backwards and sighed.

"I will count to three" Mr Point said.

"One"

Alex tried to think of a plan,his mind buzzing.

"Two"

He sighed and thought desperately

"Three"

"Okay" Alex shouted jumping out of his hiding place.

"Nice of you to join us Alex" said Mr Point lowering his gun, nodding to the men one removed a knife and walked over to Tom,gripping his arm with one hand and took a knife in the other slid it underneath Tom's neck and applied pressure.  
Scarlet blood poured out. Tom didn't look good with blood pouring out of him.

"Stop!" Alex cried.

"You know the deal Rider" said Mr Point.

Alex dropped his gun and kicked it over towards Mr Point. Who smiled and nodded. Two of the thugs came over and grabbed Alex,twisting his arms behind his back. Alex did not resisteste so Tom and Sabrnia would not get dragged him over to Mr Point,forcing him to his knees. Alex looked up and met his eyes.  
"There,that wasn't so hard,now was it" Mr Point said in a patronizing voice.

Alex growled.

"You have what you want,so let them go." he said.

"That is true,and I did promise Miss Pleasure" Mr Point said.

One released the pressure off Tom's neck. Another took a small key and unlocked Sabrina's wrists. She tried to bring her arms to the front and nearly cried from the agony. With Tom's help she pulled herself up and glared at Mr Point.

"Your a monster" she spat.

"Watch it girl" he remarked.

"See that Miss Pleasure and her friend leave." Mr Point announced.

Two of the thugs walked over and started to push Sabrnia and Tom in the direction that Alex and Tom had came.

"Alex,no" Sabrnia shouted.

She turned and tried to run back to Alex. Tom. Picked her up as gently as he could. He couldn't have her hurt anymore than she already was. Alex could cope.

Alex tried to look back but his positioning made it hard. Eventually Sabrina's cried were unheard.

Mr Point smiled and nodded. Two pulled Alex to his feet.

"Now we can talk" he said.

"You took my girlfriend Hostage to get to me" Alex said.

"How original" he added.

Mr Point struck Alex across the face.

"You're hear because of the amount of Scoripa's men you have killed or sent to prison. I have orders from higher to kill you,kill you slowly."

Alex looked at him. That blank expression he had been taught in training came in useful.

Mr Point looked at Alex who stared back. One of the thugs placed a pair of handcuffs around Alex's wrists Alex wasn't trusted. They pushed him over to the cornor and placed him in one of the cells.

Mr Point came over and looked at Alex.

"Tomorrow,you're going to wish you were never born Alex Rider." he said.

"So scared" Alex said rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,I'm back. I've been very busy and this has been the first opportunity for me to be able to post. I notice a big long list of all you people who followed my story. That makes me happy but can you please tell me what you think? I will be starting to wrap this story up,but I will be starting to write Mission Three! Where Alex is going back to Brooklyn. Could you please tell me your thoughts on this? It would be so appreciated. There is a part in this where there is torture so I will mark it in case any of you guys feel uncomfortable reading that sort of thing. So enjoy and please,please just give me your opinion even if it's "Rubbish"**

* * *

Tom carried a half conscious Sabninia down the street. She lay limp in his arms. This made her really heavy and Tom was struggling. He looked around the street beofre him. People were walking backwards and forwards completelty ingoring Tom and Sabrnia. Nobdody looked in their direction.

"Excuse me" Tom shouted to nobody in particular.

A tall women stopped. She looked at the children her annoyance showing. She was dressed officially and looked to be in a hurry. She was carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a black handbag in the other. An enormous pair of sunglasses covered her eyes. She wore a haughty look and had small pouted lips.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where are we?" "We can we find the nearest hospital?" Tom gushed.

The woman removed her sunglasses with difficulty and looked at the children before her. The boy was tall,he was rather handsome. He was dressed casually with warm colours. He didn't look to be sick or ill. Her eyes followed down until she noticed Sabina. The girl on the other hand looked dreadful. She was lying in the boys arms. She looked like she had been once dressed in pink jamjams that were now stained brown. Looked like from blood and dirt. Her face was dirty. Her left eye was swollen closed and she had a massive cut in her lip. She had deep red welts around her wrists. She looked like she had been tortured. Her left leg was hanging out of the boys grip,causing her to lie lopsided and off-balanced.

"North Street" The women said.

Watching the children with mild interest she felt her nosiness come upon her. She liked to know everything and was always on top of the gossip with her remembered back to what she had seen lately on the news. There had been elections in Paris. All sorts of other political business and then right at the end the abduction of a local girl. Sabina they had said her name was. This girl looked like her. Well a dirty version of her. She had been standing eating her breakfast before she had went out this morning when she had heard it on the news. She had listened half hearty. She felt sorry for the family but she didn't think she would actually come face to face with the issue.

"Sabina?" The women said pointing to Sabina in mock surprise.

Tom nodded.

"St Marcus's Hospital is just over the road. I'd get this girl there before anything else happens to her."

The women reached into her bag and brought out a bright blue purse fumbling handed Tom a crisp five pound note and then walked away. Tom stood trying to assess the situation. This women had just given him money. The thought of anybody thinking that Tom and Sabina needed Charity made his blood boil,but It come in use pushed the thought off and focused on getting Sabina to the hospital in one piece.

* * *

~**Torture Scene~ **

* * *

Alex sat in the cell waiting. It was silent apart from the occasional drip of water. The noise was driving Alex insane. He was thirsty and needed water. He had lost track of time. He wasn't sure how long he had been here. A few hours moved around trying to release the pressure from his wrists. The sharp metal biting into his wrists. He tired to distract himself. He thought of Sabninia and how beautiful she had looked the last time he had seen her. Even in danger she still looked beautiful. He could feel the anger welling up inside of him. He could commit murder if it wasn't illegal. Mr Point came over to the door and leaned lazily against the door he looked at Alex who looked back bitterly. He looked to two of his thugs,who opened the door and came in. They grabbed a bit of Alex each and dragged him outside dumping him on the floor. They then proceed to kick him. Alex cried out with the shock of the cold floor. Anywhere they could. The head,Back,stomach. By the time they stopped Alex was on the brink of consciousness. Mr Point came over and bent down to Alex's level. Alex's eyes were gradually closing. He wanted to make the boy suffer. He nodded and one of the thugs took a hold of Alex's ankles and pulled his body out straight. Alex tired to object but the thug was too strong. Mr Point pulled the panicking teenagers shirt up. Alex was very toned but that was hard to notice over the bruising. Alex struggled against Mr Point but he couldn't move nowhere. Mr Point took a knife out of his trouser pocket. As he flipped it up. In Alex's struggle he noticed it. He looked at it with fear in his eyes. The shinny metal reflected the light. He stopped moving and tried to breathe Point stuck the knife into Alex's stomach. Alex screamed. He tried to wiggle away but found himself stuck. He felt the blood pour form his stomach. The bottom half of his body was on fire. The blood came out thick and fast. Mr Pont pulled the knife along his skin carving an S into his skin. Alex screamed. Big fat silver tears rushed down his banged his fists on the floor screaming for mercy. Eventually Mr Point was finished. He pulled the knife roughly from Alex's skin cutting deeper. Alex's head came in contact with the floor. He couldn't breathe. His body gushed with sweat. He couldn't move. Mr Point stood above him and smiled.

"Leave him" he said.

Alex allowed himself to close his eyes and become consumed by the darkness.

* * *

** ~End of Torture Scene**~

* * *

Tom entered the hospital carefully. He made his way up to a reseptionsit. Who smiled before she started to type.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"My friend Sabina has been hurt" Tom said. Gesturing to Sabina in his arms.

The reseponsit looked down and saw a girl lying in the the young man's arms. She needed help definitely. She turned to a computer and started to type.

"What did you say her name was again? She asked.

"Sabina,Sabina Pleasure."  
The report came up on the computer that Sabina was on a missing persons list. She smiled not wanting to scare Tom. She looked at the boy. Who was he? She would report him with her anyway.

"Go to the waiting room" She said.

Tom walked over to the waiting room and sat down on the couch. He tried to put Sabina down but she clung to him like a monkey. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. For hours the pair sat there. Sabina was asleep. Tom fighting it. There was a lot of noise but still Tom was falling asleep.

"Miss Pleasure?" Tom heard.

His eyes snapped open. He stood up and came face to face with a doctor. She looked down at the clipboard.

"Miss Pleasure?" She asked frowning.

Tom looked down to the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"I can't leave her,I'm sorry I need to stay."

The doctor sighed and walked away

"Come" she yelled.

Tom followed her down a long corridor until he came to a small room. It was painted a horrible shade of green. It was tight and compact. He placed Sabina on the bed and took a seat in the chair oppiste. Sabina didn't stir. She doctor pressed a small button and started to prep Sabina. She took a plaster with a tap and stuck the needled end into the back of Sabina's hand. Tom didn't want to see any more blood for long as he lived. A team of nurses and doctors appeared next and started to asses Sabina. She had a lot more damage than Tom had thought. She had the obvious signs of a swollen eye,a cut lip and lots of bruising. It turns out she had cracked two ribs and she had broken her femur. The doctors needed to run tests. They had suspicions that Sabina had internal bleeding.  
"Doctor" Tom said. Grabbing a hold of one of the doctors coats.

"Will she die?" He asked.

"Maybe" The doctor said before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Tom slumped back in his chair,he couldn't cope if Sabina died.

* * *

A few hours later and the door burst open. Tom jumped up ready to defend Sabrnia. It was Jack and the Pleasure's.

"Tom!" Jack shouted. She hugged him tightly.

"Where's Alex?" They all asked.

"With Scorpia" Tom replied.

Jack ran her hands though her messy blonde hair.

"They have him? Jack shouted.

Tom nodded. He looked over to Sabina's parents who were holding their daughter close. At least they had their girl back. Jack didn't have Alex. He looked to Jack. She turned around to walk to the door.

"I'm going to get the police."

"No" Tom shouted. Closing the door before Jack could reach the door.

"Tom" Jack said growling.

"We need to save Alex,I'll save Alex"

Jack sighed.

"We need to get Sabina home first" She said.

The door swung open and a team of Doctors came in.

"Mrs and Mrs Pleasure" they said nodding to Sabina's parents.

"Your daughter will be fine,We need to patch up her leg. Then she can go home with crutches,pain killers and a lot of rest."  
The doctors started to apply the plaster to Sabina's leg. She woke up halfway through the procedure and smiled weakly at her parents. Her left eye remained swollen shut. But the antibiotics would clear that up. They went to work. First Sabina had to remove her top. The doctors started to wrap bandages around her chest and upper stomach tightly binding her ribs. Sabina cried a lot during the procedure. Her mother had to leave the room as she couldn't bear to see her daughter in so much pain. An hour later and they were in the car heading home. Tom carefully filled Sabina in on what she missed. She started to shake and cry. Begging her father to take her to Alex. Finally they returned to the Pleasure's home. The house had been cleaned and the smashed ornaments taken away. Sabina limped in and sat down on the couch. Her father propped her foot up on a pillow and handed her,her phone. She took it and pressed the button. The picture of her and Alex appeared. She started to cry again. Tom sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her small shaking frame. He sighed and waited for her to stop. He felt his eyes slipping and then he was asleep.

* * *

Alex woke up. His back stuck to the floor. He breathed hard trying not to make sudden movements. He raised his neck and looked down to see his naked chest. His stomach unrecognizable. It was stained brown with all the blood that had been split and in jagged cuts a large S was carved into his stomach. Alex sighed. His body that he built up was now destroyed. With a lot of pain he rolled over onto his side and felt a large lump in his pocket. He smiled. His phone. He moved his hands along the floor until he found his pocket. One finger at a time he pulled out his phone. He pressed the key and the screen lit up. His battery full. He unlocked it with his nose and went into the contacts. He pressed Tom's name and call. He pressed his ear to the phone and listened hard to the ring.

"Hello" came a tired voice.

"Tom it's me" Alex replied.

"Oh my god Alex man,are you okay?"

"Not really,I'm a little beat up" Alex said chuckling a little.

He heard a rustling and then

"Hello" he regonzied as Sabina's voice.

"Hey baby" Alex said.

He heard Sabina crying then.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" He replied.

Tom returned back to the phone.

"We're coming to save you,can you move?" Tom said

"No,He's cut me up. I can't move" Alex said.

"What do you mean?" said Tom.

"It's easier just to look." Alex replied.

"Are you still in the same place?" Tom asked.

"Yeah I think so"

"well we'll come for you tomorrow" Tom finished.

"I'm to get Mi6 and we'll get you out of there"

Alex heard approaching footsteps and gasped.

"Gotta go" he cried.  
He hit end call and took all of his strength forcing himself to sit up. Blood poured from the fresh cuts and he forced his phone deep into his pocket. He lay back just in time. Mr Point and some thugs stalked in. Alex looked up to the best of his ability.

"How are you Alex?" Mr Point purred.

Alex spat on his shinny black shoes. Dulling them slightly.

Two thugs bend down and pulled Alex to his feet.

Mr Point looked at the excuse of a boy in front of him. Alex was covered in his own blood. He had a massive ugly red cut opened of his face was black and blue. His right eye bruised shut.

"Just like your girlfriend Alex"

Alex tired to lunge towards Mr Point but they help him back.

"Careful Alex" Mr Point taunted.

"We could put another letter in your back."

Mr Point started to walk. Alex was pushed along behind him. They walked Alex through the warehouse and down a long corridor the cold air stung Alex's cuts. There was a large cupboard. Alex looked inside it was camouflaged inside was a cell. Alex felt the pressure release from his wrists and Alex's arms ached as he brought his arms around. He was pushed inside and the door slammed shut. At least It was light and seemed warm enough. He sat down on the small mattress and waited.

* * *

Tom walked up the high street alone. He watched around him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He walked looking at the buildings. Finally he saw a large grey building labeled " Royal and General bank". This was the place. He walked up the small steps and entered the bank. People walked backwards and forwards for a cover act this place was good. Tom walked along the plush red carpet until he came to the receptionist . She was young. Late twenties. She had long blonde hair that was swept up into a large bun. She was wearing a lot of makeup. She would have had been quite pretty if she wasn't so fake. Her name badge on her crisp white shirt read "Sally Price" Money Management.

"Can I help?" She asked smiling.

"I want to see Mrs Jones or Mr Blunt."

Without missing a beat the woman replied. "I'm sorry they don't work here."

"That's rubbish!" Tom shouted.

"Okay! Fine,Mrs Jones,Mr Blunt.I need you,Alex is in trouble. You know Alex. Blonde. Action hero? The one you hire."

Miss Price hit a button underneath the table calling for Mrs Jones. Security guards came over and started to remove Tom.

"He's in trouble. We need to help him." he shouted desperately trying to keep his heels in the ground.

"Stop!" He heard a firm voice command.

Tom turned around to look. He saw a tall black women standing there. She was dressed in an expensive gray suit and looked to be sucking a mint.

"Mr Harris,follow me"

Reluctantly Tom followed Mrs Jones. She lead him through a long corridor and it turned from a bank into what he thought to be MI6. He followed Mrs Jones into a small office. he sat down and pointed to a chair. Tom sat down and looked to her.

"Tell me of Alex"

"His girlfriend Sabina got into a little trouble with Scorpia. So they abducted her. Me and Alex went to save her and now he's there and she's hurt. We need to rescue him before he gets really hurt." Mrs Jones thoughtfully sucked her peppermint. She picked up a small phone and waited.

"We need you,like now. Sir" she said. hesitating at the the last word.

A few moments of silence later and a balding man entered. Mr Blunt. He worn thick grey glasses. The lenses sticking out. He was dressed in gray in fact he seemed gray. So did Mrs Jones. Maybe this job turned you that way. Tom looked at the two frowning adults before him.

Mrs Jones explained the situation to Mr Blunt who nodded gravely.

"I have an idea Mr Harris"

Tom looked to him.

"If you go in there and rescue this boy,we can get a team in there and close down their "mission"

Mrs Jones sighed. "I won't have another child hurt Alan.

"He'll be fine,there will be a team,on standby to help Tom. What do you say?"

Tom had always wanted to be a spy,he considered and thought. He wanted to rescue his best friend himself. He wanted to feel worth something. His parents were divorcing and he wanted something to take his mind of it.

"Fine,I accept" he said.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed. Please remember you opinions. That's what makes me write faster *Hint* *Hint*. Any ideas how Tom's getting in there and what's he's going to do once he gets there?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. This is the last Chapter of "A bullet in the Windshield." I've had a lot of fun writing this and I've learnt a lot. Please check out my latest Alex Rider Fic "A fly in the trap" It would mean a lot. I am offering Cookies and love. If you do read it and Review. To my reviewer on my other story about this story. Yes this is for you! (Confusing right?) Anyway enjoy. It's quite short but you can go read my other one more quicker that way ;) Thank you so much!**

* * *

Tom stood in MI6 looking in the mirror. He had been dressed head to toe in Black. The only identification that he had was a green badge that read MI6 on his left shoulder. Mr Blunt had insisted that Tom should have a gun. Mrs Jones had disagreed most vigorously,but Mr Blunt had won and Tom had been given a assault Rifle. Tom felt proud. His parents seemed to be unhappy and could care less about Tom so this brought a few feeling to his life and made him feel so much better about himself. He had been bundled into the back of an MI6 van and they were on their way to save Alex.

* * *

Alex sat in the cell he had been left in. The cold air attacked his naked chest and shivered slightly. He had lost track of time. Mr Point had threw him in here and left him to die. He looked down at his stomach. The red cut started to scab over but was discolored and painful. The deathly silence was driving Alex insane. He could hear nothing but the ceiling kept shedding dust. Moments later and the door was thrown open. He stood up to see who it was. Mr Point unluckily. Two of his thugs pulled Alex out and along the corridor and up the stairs. The sunlight blinding Alex. When they reached the top Mr Point slid his hand underneath Alex's neck and took out a handgun. Alex struggled against his grip. He heard the click and felt the cool barrel against his right temple. He stopped struggling. Mr Point dragged him into the middle of the room. MI6 were here.

"Let the boy go" he heard a voice shout.

Alex was a mess. He was shirtless and had a large S carved into his stomach. He was beaten black and blue. His eye was swollen shut and his lips had been chapped and ripped. He was being gripped tightly. He didn't lok afraid just done. He had reached the point were he didn't care if he lived or died.

"Why? He is valuable. We'd prefer him dead." Mr Point said.

Alex struggled and tried to pull himself free.

"What do you want?" One asked.

"I have what I want. The boy"

In a moment of pure stupidity. Tom lunged forward and pulled out his gun. Mr Point's grip tightened and the Scorpia agents pointed their guns at him. The red lazers indicating their target area.

Pointing it at Mr Point he said.

"If I pull this,we all die."

"So let Alex go,and no blood will be split."

Mr point laughed and looked to his thugs who joined him.

"Such a brave man,what's your name?"

Tom tore of his mask and fired a single shot from his gun.

"Tom Harris" he said.

* * *

MI6 quickly started firing at the Scorpia retaliation. Tom's shot hadn't be fired to kill. It was all part of their plan. They knew that Scorpia would rather die than let Alex go,and they wouldn't trade either,so by letting Tom do that distracted them,and MI6 made their move.  
Mr Point was left standing there. He had let Alex go. Alex had made his way back over to MI6 and Tom. Whilst they were giving Alex their greetings. Mr Point made a run for it. Banging the door behind him as he left.

MI6 went to chase him when Alex spoke.

"Leave him,he won't be coming back again soon,or ever"

Helping the injured spy out of the warehouse and into daylight. There was an ambulance waiting and Alex was taken to St Marcus Hospital. Where Jack and the Pleasure's were waiting.

Alex recovered fine. He was told that the scar would remain there forever unless he had a skin transplant but Alex refused. He wanted to get back to life as soon as possible and that meant school. He just wanted one term away from danger. Was that too much to ask for?

* * *

Mr Point sat in his office. He picked up the white smartphone that sat in front of him. He dialed the number and it rang.

"Hello?" A gruff voice said.

"Mission B failed. I need to talk with you,you're my final resort."

"I want him dead"

"We haven't been able to-"

"Come to my office June 19th and we will discuss"

"I will indeed sir"

"**That boy will die**"

* * *

**Thank youu**


End file.
